


Skewed View

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"><b>hd100</b></a>'s challenge: Yule, also written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/"></a><b>harrylovesdraco</b>'s challenge # 6: Anything to do with Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skewed View

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda silly.

**Title:** Skewed View  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Yule, also written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's challenge # 6: Anything to do with Christmas.  
 **Author's Notes:** Kinda silly.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Skewed View

~

“Perfect.” Harry stepped back to admire his handiwork, proud of his Yule tree.

“I suppose,” Draco said from his sprawled position on the couch.

Harry sighed. “You suppose?”

“Why do you care anyway?” Draco said. “You’ll be too busy to see much of it.”

“Why?” Harry asked, frowning. Had Draco made plans for them to attend some fancy parties this Yule? “What will I be doing?”

Sighing exaggeratedly, Draco stood up and sauntered over. “You’ll be spending every evening flat on your back underneath it,” he drawled. “All you’ll be seeing is me, and maybe the decorations on the bottom.”

~


End file.
